leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:BrocketShipping
---- BrocketShipping is the split Ship of the couples and James (Japanese: タケコジ TakeKoji) or Brock and Jessie (Japanese: タケムサ TakeMusa). BrocketShipping is not a threesome, nor indicates one; the threesome between Brock, James, and Jessie itself is called BenignShipping. Brock and James Evidence * The Ghost of Maiden's Peak : Brock and James are abducted by the Maiden Ghost in the middle of the night, emerge come morning, and promptly hug each other tightly with open mouths pressing together, all in happiness. * The Psychic Sidekicks : In a Team Rocket fantasy, James is specifically pinning Brock to the ground gleefully. Admittedly, Brock is less than pleased in the fantasy. * Arriving in Style! : Brock and a disguised James begin talking to one another in the audience after , , and Jessie enter the Hearthome Collection contest, discussing their costuming efforts for their respective entrants. Eventually, James hugs Brock and begins crying on his shoulder because Brock congratulates him on his original design when James believed no one saw the ingenuity that went into designing it. * To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! : Similarly to the above example, Brock and a disguised James finds themselves sitting next to one another to watch their friends fight in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament, where they're quick to bond over the similarity of their friends' situations: being complete rank amateurs. Brock is ecstatic to meet someone like who-he-believes-James-to-be and says, "I can't believe we've never met before! Great minds think alike!" James responds, "And we've got the greatest!" Despite James knowing exactly who he is conversing with, he's still excited enough to forget that as he and Brock sling their arms over each others' shoulders and start laughing together. Alternate names * JimShipping - a homophone of the word 'Gym' and is a nickname uses for James. * KoiShipping - James is frequently being conned into buying a koi, and 'koi' is a Japanese word for 'love', something Brock is constantly on the lookout for. * StuartShipping - both were voiced by Eric Stuart in the 4Kids English dub. Brock and Jessie Evidence * Though many might think this to be an anti-BrocketShipping hint, Jessie is an older female that Brock did not try to hit on at some point. However, others could take this to mean that Brock just doesn't want to make himself look like a fool in front of Jessie. * Beauty and The Beach : Both groups are working for rival restaurants, but Brock still makes a comment on Jessie's waitress outfit: "Jessie looks good in that uniform too." However, this is her first costume change of the episode, implying either he likes past outfits or her usual clothes. * Poké Ball Peril : Jessie notices right away that Brock is missing from the group after deciding to stay with Professor Ivy and asks where he went. When he makes his return in A Tents Situation, Jessie asks about Brock's return. She specifically stated before hand, "Not that I actually care..." which could be taken to mean something else. Also, Brock seems to be the only one of Ash's friends that Jessie even noticed when they left. She didn't seem to pay any attention when others left the group. Alternate names The Shipping of Brock and Jessie has no alternate names.